


Sex Arcade: Fa Mulan

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [4]
Category: Mulan (1998), Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Maledom, Missionary Position, Riding, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favorite Disney Princess gets the Sex Arcade treatment (well, kinda...). You may notice this is one of those rare stories I post without a Noncon warning. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 160  
Subject Name: Mulan  
Occupation: Warrior  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 6/9/15  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 119 pounds  
Bodytype: Agile  
Hair: Black, long/straight  
Eyes: Brown  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: A

Acquisition:  
From Delta’s informal mission report: "(...) after she saved the Emperor, Fa Mulan settled down. Surprisingly enough, she was bored by her new life and sought something other than wife hood or returning to military service. After a mishap thanks to our ever inspiring Alpha, we found ourselves in a… precarious situation.  
During our explanation of our purpose here, she seemed to understand and accept what faced her. I was initially skeptical of her amenable nature - I thought that Alpha was using her psionics - but as we returned to the gate, she made no attempt to flee or resist. I really think she entered our custody willingly and without ulterior motive (whatever that might have been). When does that ever happen?"*

*Squad member Delta’s fascination with the Subject extended beyond the debriefing [Number of times Delta has visited Mulan's booth (as of January 1st, 2016): 13].

Clientele:  
Male: 47%  
Female: 53%

 

002: Booth 160, Level Two, 24/12/15

For all of its protocol and attempts to sterilize its habitat of emotive beyond arousal, the Sex Arcade was not immune to a seasonal atmosphere. Even as the latest new girl, Maeve had already grown weary of the callous, objectifying events that Corporate mandated occur at least once week across all 3 shifts. There was far more enjoyment to be derived from the more impulsive, staffer organized social events. 1st and 3rd shift had their under the Subject gambling and oral competitions, respectively. 2nd shift would occasionally do a Topless Thursday when something special had occurred or the feeling just happened to be right. Christmas Eve was such an occasion.

Hostess Maeve struggled to hide her envy. All throughout the floor, crossing from booth to booth or simply standing in place, observing their assigned Subject, were busty goddesses with nearly picture perfect tits. The number of apparently natural bosoms amongst some really well done boob jobs left her speechless… and moistening. She clutched a richly ornamented wreath to her chest, attempting to hide her small buds, their eager tips inadvertently teased by the imitation leaves. Her colleagues wore them as crowns upon their heads or hung them at just the perfect spot above or on their Subject or used them as unconventional aides in the act of fluffing waiting Clients.

Embarrassed arousal was no stranger to her, but this new career path just amplified it to a degree that left her pleasantly light-headed and grinding her thighs for hours. She thought she would have grown accustomed to it by now, but her succulent, milky-titted colleagues made every part of her body yearn for their attention. She could eye fuck them all day. 

That is why in her third month with the SA, she was moved from the ‘serious’ 1st shift to the ‘relaxed’ 2nd shift and assigned to Fa Mulan. Better than the ‘dead’ 3rd shift, her new manager had tried to tell her. It was a wasted effort. She could keep watch over Mulan in her sleep. The woman just didn’t attract the more unsavory types the way the comic ladies or even the other Disney Princesses did (certainly not during this time of year).

In fact, the Chinese heroine’s Clientele was composed of relatively mild mannered men and women whom apparently found more pleasure in taking a more artful approach to manipulating her body to suit their desires. Nearly all of them preferred to see her in the Hanfu she wore near the end of the film. This particular Client, who was being serviced by her as the shy Hostess observed two particularly curvy colleagues use their mountainous breasts to stimulate a profoundly well endowed man, had a specific fondness for Kinbaku.

Ignoring the fact that the Japanese fetish would be as foreign to her as the Sex Arcade itself, he made the request each time from the very first visit to her booth. While the Hostesses who were assigned the booth at the time had experience with the art of binding, Maeve had found herself staying up late (or early) studying for the first time since Graduate school. As the Client stepped toward Mulan to inspect the knots and the connections to the wall, her attention snapped back to her assignment and she stood in silent anticipation of criticism. The man was never all that rude to her, but she had spent hours upon hours… practicing how to tie the rope tight enough, but not too tight; how to accentuate the body.

And maybe even some practice from the point of view of the one being tied…

The Hostess’ eyes drifted downward as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to contain a pleasant little shiver. Her mauve locks dangled before her face, forming a curtain of hair around her damp crotch and smooth legs. The urge to touch herself right in front of this guy was tantalizing.

“Hmmm,” he said. “It is a little loose, but the tie is very well executed. The material is quite fine, too.”

Her head snapped back up, a hopeful look in her eyes. As she saw he was being genuine her cheeks reddened. He stroked Mulan’s cheek as he gazed upon her body. Her bosom heaved as her breath caught under his keen eye. The blue over shirt and creamy green dress of her Hanfu had been pulled down her shoulders, over the the red waistband and hung around her arms and torso just under her chest. He briefly hummed the melody of “Greensleeves” as he smirked.

“She is lovely, as usual.” He did a double take at the Hostess. “Nice wreath.”

She blushed harder, biting her lip with a shrug.

The man turned back to Mulan, stroking her immaculately conditioned hair. It shone in the warm glow of the booth's light. Usually the Subject would be awash in stark neon light, but the technicians, like the Hostesses, embraced the Holiday spirit as much as the facility's regulations would allow. They made the illumination softer and more evocative of what would adorn a Christmas tree. His hand edged down the side of her face, his thumb brushing along her bottom lip.

“I’ve missed you, little girl. Have you missed me?”

She curled her tongue around that offered thumb and suckled it lightly. “Of course, Sir.”

She sucked the thick finger as he unzipped his trousers, exposing the bulge in his boxers. Her eyes flicked to the shape and lingered as he gave the mass a scratch, before looking back up at him. He slowly pulled his boxers down, filling her senses with his scent. She moaned, slowing her simulated fellatio to a crawl. Her eyes quickly became lidded and her nostrils flared.

"Yes, I have definitely missed you." He pulled his thumb out of her wet embrace and closed the hand around the base of his cock. "How bad do you want it?"

Mulan's response was part purr and part whine.

"Not at all, you say? I could come back later after sampling Jade."

Her answer was more of a famished growl. "Now!"

“Hello, little lady.” 

Maeve's head whipped around to face the dark eyed woman who had touched her shoulder. If it was even possible, the Hostess blushed an even brighter shade of red as her new lover hugged her.

"I thought you had a sensitivity training course tonight."

Delta snorted. "I think at some point they are going to realize how pointless it is to curb the aggression of the attack dogs.”

Maeve’s brow furrowed. “You’re not dogs.” 

Delta only smirked in response. Even in her casual, mismatched clothes, she was stunning to behold. Her features were rounded, but exhibited the ruggedness of a battle hardened warrior. It was making the Hostess dizzy.

“You and your stupid smile… It is hard enough to focus with all these buxom babes surrounding me all day.”

"Everything makes your job too difficult.” Delta grunted. “Am I too late?" She gestured at the man who was just beginning to fill Mulan's mouth with his cock.

Maeve shook her head. "If he really wanted to draw this out, he would have booked one the VIP rooms. He just wanted to celebrate the Holidays with his favorite girl."

"Speaking of which," Delta said with a sudden inhale. "I have a little gift for you.”

She reached into a pants' pocket and pulled out a satin choker jeweled with a sapphire. Maeve cocked an eyebrow at the absence of a case, but felt uplifted by the raven haired woman’s show of affection. She leaned in close to the LDE squad member.

“I don’t have, uh, a gift on me, at the moment-”

“You don’t much of anything by the look of it.”

“Shut up!” Maeve giggled. “I have a gift I can give you right now even if it seems a bit par the course in the current setting.”

Maeve descended to her knees and unbuckled Delta’s belt. She swiftly relocated the waistlines of the woman’s pants and undies down her to knees, exposing Delta’s mound to her hot breath. The muscular thighs in her pale hands shook slightly, bringing a grin to her face. She stuck her tongue out to its limit, wagging and twirling just a hair’s breadth away from Delta’s moistening folds. She heard the breathing above her grow heavy, impatient, making her smile all the more.

With meticulous movements, she rolled her tongue over the musky flesh. She sniffed in the bittersweet odor deeply, pleased to have its already familiar presence seeping into her brain. Maeve moaned as her lips closed around the protrusion that was growing under her oral ministrations. The smooth, hard button received a full assault from her sucking mouth and soon hands were grabbing at her hair.

“Oh, I think I like this gift. I may need-d a bit more convincing, though.”

The Hostess punched her in the thigh, redoubling her efforts and spreading her reach from the bottom of the woman’s mound up in between her engorged lips. Maeve sampled the taste briefly before shooting Delta a predatory look. She caught her lover’s jaw hanging open and her eyelids clenched shut. As the Hostess buried her muzzle between Delta’s legs, she began grinding against her face, rubbing that nub along the bridge of her pale nose.

“Ah, good kitty,” she moaned. “Such a good kitty.”

“Oh, darling.” The man grunted as he bottomed out in the inviting throat of the Chinese warrior.

She gasped for air, to no avail. The lack of oxygen stung her senses, making her eyes tear up, each drop carrying down traces of long ago applied eyeliner. Her instinct to recoil was suppressed by her bondage. She had no choice but to kneel there and receive his assault upon her mouth, drooling down her chin and onto her bared breasts. Even the “fine” rope he had admired initially was becoming dirtied by her. Beads of her sweat clung to the material, moistening it and making every movement against her skin scrape all the more. She could feel her skin redden from irritation.

It made her lower parts feel like a flowing river pouring out of a constantly shifting cave. She had no control. She couldn’t cover her shame. All these men and women just took from her that which she was compelled to give. Saying no was useless as they would do it anyway and likely not lose any sleep over it. They probably had spouses and lovers they went home to who were none the wiser that their loved ones were violating a bound woman. Or maybe they knew and encouraged it anyway, because it was not as if she or her fellow captives were real people.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she went over the edge. All the muscles in her lower body constricted rapidly and even with a stuffed throat she emitted a deep, guttural moan. Her mouth was a vibrating vacuum around his stiff cock while her mind cleared of all independent thought. Her weary heart filled with relief and affection for the intimate strangers who provided the opportunity for her. She eagerly continued sucking his velvety skin as her lustful haze plateaued again, even though she knew what was coming.

The man tutted to her with a soft stroke of the back of his hand on her cheek. “Ah, that is no good, little girl.”

She looked up at him, her misty eyes and distended lips forming a pout. A muffled whine tickled his shaft.

“No, no. You know the rules. Good girls don’t cum first.”

The teary eyed woman silently begged, but he just shook his head with a smile.

“Another time, love. For now, a selfish little girl needs to help her man cum too.”

All disappointment faded from her eyes as she bobbed her head along his cock as much as she could. He assisted her by thrusting into her with renewed ferocity. Each stroke brought his heavy balls to her chin in loud pops. A groan rumbled her throat as she felt the beginning of a second orgasm twitch her insides. He regarded her with a smug expression, familiar with this tell. She stared at his eyes expectantly as the pressure continued to build.

“Yes, you may cum again.”

Her eyes rolled back, her expression twisting into a perverse smile. As he hammered her face, her hips rotated in place, grinding her ass atop her feet. Like so many other versions of her Hanfu, this was one ruined by her filthy leaking fluids. She embraced her unending shame, allowing for her to quickly catch up with the man. As her walls spasmed, unfortunately not around shape of his phallus, he retreated from her mouth and began covering her face with his semen.

Decadent rivulets of his marble white ejaculate landed on her nose and cheeks. One fast moving glob embedded itself in a lock of her hair, the stretching pearl declaring itself against a field of black of strands. One really big string landed across her bosom, making her giggle in surprise. As his orgasm exhibited diminishing returns, she leaned forward and asked for the tip of his cock. He obliged, squeezing his shaft for the rest of the load into her puckered mouth. It glazed her waiting tongue and her plump lips while her saliva continued to coat his cock.

He groaned. “It is criminal how good this feels.”

“No, it is in spirit with the season,” she said with a full mouth.

“Fuck,” he said as he rubbed out the last of it. “I can’t wait till the next holiday.”

She lapped up the last traces of cum from his crown, the fluids on her breasts slowly sliding down as she did so. He pulled away from her and began pulling up his pants, making her frown.

“Don’t be in such a hurry.”

“There are still people in line to see you before your shift ends. Besides, I will be back to see you again before you know it.” He patted her head. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

Covered with layers of crisscrossing tears, cum and saliva on her face, she offered a smile as the man redressed himself and the thoroughly fluffed Delta prepared to take his place. "Season's greetings!"


	2. - Addendum I-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir makes good on his promise to visit Mulan during the next holiday.

003: Private VIP Rooms, Level Two, 31/12/15

He always splurged on her. Although she had been at the facility for too short a time to have gained a full understanding of the economics of each exchange and too preoccupied with her daily whoring, she understood this. None of her other ‘regulars’ saw her as often nor put as much thought into her presentation. Being taken by feral Clients who had no interest in her say certainly fulfilled her in ways few things could, but she knew effort when she saw it.

It manifested in the way her body was bound when he came to see her, the material used and the intricate shapes the knots made against her pale skin. He even had taken to taking photos of her in that state so she could marvel at her degraded beauty. It always awed her how she looked disgusting in all the right ways.

At least part of that had to be his fault. It was the games he played with her; everything was a game. And he made all the rules and would rig them against her at the last minute. He was absolutely in control. He could be so cruel to her poor, filthy body, but he was not mean. No matter how dark his desires became, everything was always light between them. She could feel her shame without feeling ashamed. There was no burden, only her body twisting to his whim. Each time he departed, she was strangely left wanting more. It was as if he was courting her, in a way.

Nearly four months into this… unconventional courting and they were alone in a private room. Unlike previous engagements which only lasted for portions of her shifts, he had booked her in this room for the entire eight hours she was available. The chamber was richly furnished with soft, ornate couches, beds, tables and book shelves. The harder stuff was made of wood rather than the dull steel she was long since accustomed to pressing against her skin.

What surprised her most was how relatively unrestrained she was in this new environment. She was neither nude nor constricted by the usual mandated Sex Arcade bindings. That wasn’t to say that she was unencumbered. 

She had been carefully dressed in another familiar Hanfu - one which she had worn when she had been bidden to see the matchmaker - the pink dress, the thick blue band that cinched her waist to a painful degree, and the white train and long sleeves that extended several inches off her limbs, causing her trip and fail any task she attempted. And it was topped off by a blue silk wrap that hung uselessly off of her. Of all the outfits she had been dressed in for her work, this one affected her in a way the others couldn’t. She fucking hated it.

Beyond that, she was as a newborn in the world after so much time under lock and key. She was fully clothed and yet she felt naked without the tight comfort of hemp or linen. Instead, her hands were loosely cuffed together by a long, gold chain that also connected to her collar and an eye bolt in the center of the room. She certainly couldn’t leave, but she had an unprecedented amount of mobility. It was terrifying.

She sat on purple suede couch with her shaky hands folded over one another through the long sleeves of her dress. The soft seat rested against the wall on the far side of the room from the door. Across from her was a massive projection screen tuned to a pay cable channel. One of her favorite shows was playing, but her growing unease distracted her from any sense of enjoyment.

"Comfortable?" He said. Her regular lay on floor before her, on his side. He casually drank wine from a stemless glass.

"Not very."

“Why?” He cocked his head. “What do you think is going to happen?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how... this will work.” Why was he so far away? Why was he giving her so much space?

“How will what work? We are just two adults enjoying each other’s time.” 

“Aren’t you going to take me?” She could feel herself growing hot and not for the reasons she wanted.

He cleared his throat. “We _could_ do that, but it is what we always do. Do you know what day it is?”

She shook her head. “The days tend to bleed together for me.”

He frowned. “I am sorry to hear that. But,” he said, pausing as he sat up. “It is part of what makes today important.”

She stared at him, her nose scrunching. “Anytime.”

“It is good that you are getting annoyed,” he said with a light chuckle. “What I am hoping for requires you to be assertive.”

“Still have no clue what you are talking about.” She stood up. “If you are just going to waste time like this, I think I would rather return to my booth.

“Hey, we have all day. Don’t you think we have earned a more leisurely pace?” He exhaled. “Don’t think I don’t understand how much you enjoy being on the floor. I have felt how hard you can cum by being used like an object. I just think that there is more that could turn you on, if you are willing to be patient enough and _relax_. How often do you get a chance to just talk to someone?”

She settled back into the cushion with a sigh. “Most of the time, someone’s genitals are in my mouth.”

“Today is New Year's’ Eve. We are on the cusp of a whole new year with brand new possibilities. We have the chance to begin 2016 well by ending 2015 with taking on something out of the ordinary.” He finished his glass of wine. “Believe me, it was not easy setting up these circumstances. The staff of this place are resistant to the idea of any of you ladies not being thoroughly subdued at all times.”

“They are afraid we will wreak havoc if we were to get loose. The women in armor told me as much.”

“As true as that may be, 10 years is a long fucking time to be stuck doing the same damn thing everyday, even if you like it.”

Her brow furrowed. “What about 10 years?”

He side eyed her, seemingly confused. When she pressed harder, he sighed. “Yeah, you are here for the long haul. I have only being visiting the Sex Arcade for a few months, but… someone I know mentioned it.”

“I may not have volunteered if I was aware of that.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “You volunteered? How bored were you?”

She groaned. “Let’s just say it didn’t take long for me to regret turning the Emperor down.”

“We all make mistakes.” He shrugged. Her responding glare made him change the subject. “I am a switch. Do you know what that means?”

After the initial whiplash of the sudden topic change wore off, she began to think. Her brow furrowed. She was clearly racking her brain, but didn’t offer an answer.

“It means that I only like being in control part of the time.”

"Does that... Do you... But you always have had such strict control over everything we-you have done to me."

"No, you are right. We have done all that together. And all this time, I have been yearning for the moment I could be subjected to your whims.” 

Even through the cloud of irritation hanging over her head, she could feel some aspect of that statement lick at her core. But even as the fuzz of arousal started settling in, she refused be won over so quickly.

“If you wanted to relinquish control so much, why am I wearing these god-awful clothes and this damn face cake.” She began rubbing at the layer of white make up and drawn on eyebrows with the silk wrap.

“Hey, hey.” He grasped her arms, pulling them away from her face. “Am I wrong for thinking you felt you had no control when you last wore that?”

“No,” she snapped.

“And I will bet you hated it.” She nodded emphatically. “So… if you were given the opportunity to tear it up and soil it, that would be one you would find pleasing, wouldn’t it?”

“So you had them dress me in this up so we could tear it to shreds?”

“It is what we do all the time, isn’t it?”

She chuckled. “So you are not really giving up control as you said. You still wanted to direct me, just without me knowing it.”

“Okay, so maybe I wanted to retain a tiny bit of control. I wasn’t sure you would have any interest in taking the reigns, given how much you love being a Subject. Our interactions have been limited. Besides, I figured you would want to be the one to take an active role in making it absolutely filthy.”

Another verbal lick to her core made her squirm in her seat. She could feel herself start to drip.

“I am really good at making things filthy, aren’t I?” She leaned toward him, the buzz growing.

“Incredibly.” Their lips were going to meet.

“Disgustingly?” 

She pressed hers against his as he grunted in affirmation. Their tongues were going _to_ touch when she broke contact. 

“What’s your name?”

"Tatsumi. O-"

“Ah, just the first! Let’s not rush through the night, right?” 

She pushed him backwards. He fell back onto the couch's cushion, his head narrowly missing the wooden armrest. His face was creased with worry as she stood up and slowly approached his side, shedding the wrap behind her. Her facial expression betrayed a sinister change in her mood.

"So, Tatsumi, huh? Tatsumi no longer wants to be Sir, it seems. How disappointing." She tutted, looming over him as she sat on his stomach. "Such a disappointment Tatsumi turned out to be. I don't think he can claim to be a man anymore, if he will spend more time explaining than acting."

He whimpered as she leaned forward, pinning his neck under the chain linking her hand cuffs. She smirked, pushing down and watching him steadily grow red.

"I wonder if anyone will miss him. His wife maybe?" His eyes widened. "What would she think, I wonder. What would she think about her husband who is not a man, who is unfit to be her husband." She leaned in very close. "We're both better than him.

"No, he does not deserve either of us," she continued as he struggled to breathe. "Maybe he shouldn't be allowed to leave the room." She winked at him, sitting upright again and releasing the pressure on his neck. "I suppose, though, he can be my boy if can convince me of his worth."

“What the hell was that?” He choked, rubbing his neck.

“They don’t have erotic asphyxiation where you come from?” She laughed.

He shook his head. “I thought you were being serious.”

“Well, you annoyed me so you kinda deserved a scare.” She laughed again at the look on his face. “I am in control, right? Just lay back and let me make it all better.”

She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down, unbuttoning his dress shirt and pausing to admire his bare chest. His chiseled yet aged chest and abdomen drew her fingertips to them, enticing her to feel the living sculpture before her as much as she could. Every prior engagement had her without the use of her hands. It was fine each of those times, but now with him below her, she realized just how much she wanted to touch as well as be touched. His breathing caught as she lingered just above his pelvis. 

With a pleased smirk, she rubbed his musculature in circular patterns, touching more and more of his skin with her soft hands. She spread her legs and mounted him. Beneath her round rump, she could feel his manhood rise to meet her. Mulan could already feel herself begin to leak onto her clothes, creating a damp spot that connected their pelvises. She knew he could feel, could smell it as he started squirming beneath her. His erection poked through their clothing between her butt cheeks, filling her mind with lurid sense memory that only made her wetter. She slowly rotated her hips and clenched her cheeks together, feeling him grow even harder. 

He groaned wildly and attempted to grab her waist, instead getting his arms pinned to his stomach by her hands. He growled at her and struggled to get out of her grip, to which she smiled devilishly and held him fast. She ground against him hard, feeling the wet patch his pre cum was making at the tip of his prick against the small of her back as she stroked it with her curves. He fit snugly between her taut buns, each slide up and down milking more and more of his fluid onto her. The damp spot on her back grew, stoking her fire even more.

Sighing, she squeezed one his hands and directed it to her crotch. Despite his feral growling and squirming, he took to manipulating her flesh quite quickly, digging through layers of damp cloth to feel her slick skin under his fingertips. Her folds quivered from his contact and blossomed to accept him in. He obliged, inserting a thick middle digit while brushing her emerging clit. She responded by reaching back and freeing his aching cock from his trousers before continuing to slide him between her cheeks. 

He moaned, reaching back to squeeze one of her curves and push it further against his rod. She squeaked happily, but slapped his hand several times to remove it.

"My breasts, not my ass."

Reaching up with both hands, he tore at the blue band, ripping it apart surprisingly fast. Once a tear was large enough, he pried the layers of the dress open above it. She gleefully bounced on his lap, watching him violently spread the cloth apart to reach her heaving breasts. He powerfully thrust upward when he took her bosom into his hands, following it up with continuous thrusts. She cooed, but slammed her hips harder against him. 

He leaned forward, taking one of her soft breasts into his mouth to free up a hand to continue fingering her. His assault on all three of her main erogenous zones was merciless with him squeezing, stroking, suckling and biting in equal measure. She matched it by clenching her cheeks down on him harder and reaching a hand back to caress his crown each time it poked up through her damp slopes. However, when she felt his muscles tense beneath her, she slowed her fucking and pinned him back down to the cushion. 

"No, don't cum." Her breath was labored and her voice sounded a bit hoarse. "You may not cum if your cock is not firmly inside me." 

"Ah." He bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut. "Yes, Mistress." 

The title brought a smile to her face. Seeing what it was doing to him and was starting to do for her, it was becoming clear to her how fun this could be. As she squeezed her buns tight around his shaft and held him in place, she mused that she could tease him like this forever. They had eight hours, or something close to that, and there was no guarantee she could corner him like this again, but she knew she would go crazy as well if he didn't fill her soon.

"Mmm... You left me horny and unfucked the last time we saw each other." She leaned in close to his face. "And I know you are close." She released his cock from her cheeks and squatted above him. "So get inside me so we can both get what we want, _boy_."

He grinned, ripping more of her outfit apart to expose her juicy folds to imminent coitus. She considered scolding him for rushing, but her walls were already contracting in anticipation of being distended by his cock. With her thoroughly moist slit made accessible, she began lowering herself onto his waiting member. He seized his shaft and instead of guiding it in, he teased her quivering flesh. 

The tip of his crown split her engorged lips apart and nudged her throbbing clit. Her body shivered over his stiff cock, becoming more and more intense. The rubbing together of their most sensitive points caused her lower body muscles to spasm as she spontaneously ejaculated on him, at first a small splurt and then growing into a violent spray. She drenched his lap and the tatters of her dress by the time it seemed to stop, but he resumed rubbing the head of his thick prick against her bitch button, provoking an erratic flood. She screamed wildly, clawing at his chest and drawing blood as the spasms intensified. Her whole body shook, making her slip forward on his messy chest where she rode the rest of it out. 

When her breathing began to steady again and her body stilled to a soft quake, he began to nudge her nub for a third time. She growled low, narrowing her eyes at him as she raised her head. 

" _Bad boy_."

“It sucks in the best way, doesn’t it?”

She slapped his face. “Don’t talk back. Fuck my filthy hole, boy.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He angled his throbbing prick back at her opening and she carefully lowered herself, her legs still shaking. His flared head sunk into her moist chasm effortlessly, her contractions more of a tight massage of his velvety flesh than an inhibitor. They sighed and moaned together as their bodies met, pelvis to pelvis. Her shaved pubis ground against his bush as she leaned on his chest for support, her body arching lower to feel his hard form against hers. The connection stimulated her clit and she once more felt herself rippled by violent ejaculation.

She hosed him down while her walls milked every inch of his thrusting cock. He let out a rumbling groan as his pre cum oozed into her. He grabbed for her ass, flipping what remained of her lower dress up onto her back. He squeezed her free buns roughly and giving them heavy slaps. She yelped from the sting that spread across her cheeks, but ground against him harder.

“More, hit me more.”

“Mmmmm, yes, Mistress.” He raised his hand higher for heavier strikes, each one making her bouncing ass jiggle upon impact. 

She rotated her hips as she slowed her fucking, focusing on the sensations of him filling her up entirely to exit to fill her again. He hit everything inside, but especially that one spot and it had her creaming on him. Her orgasm was sudden, rocking her frame from head to toe. She rode it out by continuing to bounce against him, the extra stimulation driving her eyes back in her head with a mangled cry that died off when she hit her peak. Her shoulders slumped as she plateaued and she had to struggle to lift herself back up all while he continued to drill her insides.

“Oh, this dick.” She moaned. “Fuck, give me all of it.”

He folded his hands at the top of the curve of her rear and used the leverage to pound her cunt more thoroughly, making the collisions of their bodies harder, deeper. Her mouth spewed ‘oh fuck’s and ‘my god’s between guttural noises when she wasn’t drooling over herself. Before long, the fog of lust blanking her mind turned her limbs to jelly, causing her to fall face first onto his chest. With little more than a snort, he continued to serve Mulan as she requested, soldiering on in plowing her tight folds for as long as he could before he came himself. The wet claps filling the room that accompanied the sensations enveloping his cock made that task an exceptional challenge.

As far gone as she was from the over stimulation, she still had moments of lucidity in which she verbally expressed herself or moved her body against his. Each time she blanked out, he could feel her body tense against and around his. Just when it seemed like he was trying to reach a finish line he would never see, she got her second wind.

She propped herself up, fucking him harder than before and praising his cock and vitality. Her dirty talk tested his resolve, but also diminished hers. She mewled, thrusting back against him while clawing at his abs. 

“Oh, shit.” She bit her lip. “I want your cum. Give me your fucking cum.”

His release was instantaneous and massive, flooding her quivering walls from her cervix all the way back to her entrance. Pearls gushed out between their joined bodies, spraying their pubic regions. Her own cum coated what unclaimed patches of flesh there were; her accompanying contractions milked out more of his load. Their combined orgasmic moans quickly gave way to exhaustion and before long, her face was planted against his chest again. Their muscles twitched and both made no move to rise, content to lay there connected for a while.

Mulan snapped to from a touch to her shoulder. He softly exhaled as he stroked her hair, no more dry than he had been when she sprayed him… multiple times. She clearly felt his cum in and on her.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“Not really. Just a momentary doze. That good, huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Might have been. It certainly was intense.”

“What do you want to do now, Mistress?” She felt his semi-erect cock flex inside her. “Would you like to go again?”

She laughed weakly. Half of her face was drenched in her fluids with strands of her tousled hair clinging to it. Whether it was due to exhaustion, bliss or the roughness of their fuck session, she was red all over. She looked up at him with a haze in her eyes. 

“How about a little break?”

(To be continued in Addendum II)


End file.
